


The Day We Met My Life Changed

by eternal_lightnighboy29, SpectralTigerParadox, TerreTheWolf



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Acquatances to Friends to Lovers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cult themes, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Evil Mabel Pines, Full Ghost Danny Fenton, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oh boy believe me this will become angsty, Protective Danny, The co-writers are awesome, There is a cult but they appear later, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Female Character, Trans Grenda, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_lightnighboy29/pseuds/eternal_lightnighboy29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralTigerParadox/pseuds/SpectralTigerParadox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerreTheWolf/pseuds/TerreTheWolf
Summary: Dipper Pines isn't happy with his life. His sister is unssuportive and mean to him, he is bullied, he has no friends...So, to cope with all of that, he spends most of his time in the woods. His life was all-in-all bad, until he meets a certain ghost in the forest one day...(AU where Dipper and Mabel don't leave Gravity Falls and Danny becomes a full-fledged ghost instead of a halfa, and runs away to Gravity Falls)/D&M are still 12, Danny is 14/





	1. Chapter 1

Yo what up my dudes? I'ma make a story :D It might be a bit shit (since I'm not the best at writing stories) but if you want to read it, chapter 1 will be posted soon! 


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the first chapter (and an intro to the AU as well!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to call the au "Icy Pine AU"

The sun shone from its perch high in the sky, wispy clouds danced along the brilliant blue above. Birds, both supernatural and normal, sang in the depths of the lush pine forest. Dipper thought it would have been the perfect day if not for one thing ruining it all. Obnoxious, angry shouting echoed throughout the old wooden tourist trap he currently called home. His ‘sister’ (or as he liked to call her ‘The Legitimate Offspring of Satan’) and his great uncle, Stan, have been arguing back and forth for the past hour. So like the logical young man he is, he walked away, right out the front door and didn’t look back.

 

Needless to say, Dipper finally couldn’t take it anymore. The constant yelling. The inevitability of him ending up in the crossfire. He was fed up. Fed up with how he was treated by his sister, Mabel. Although she doesn't want to even associate with the likes of him. She would look at him with pure disgust, anger, and other unspeakable emotions.

 

In everyone else's eyes, she was a being that was oh-so- **better** than Dipper. With long, curly chestnut hair and big, doe-like caramel eyes, she was considered an angel. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. She was a manipulative judgmental demon. And that is exactly how Dipper saw her. A demon with two giant goat horns **just about ready** to ram right through his small, frail body and unearthly blood red eyes that bore into his very soul. She was a demon through-and-through. Right down to the stereotypical tail ready to skewer him alive.

 

Why Mabel hates him is a more complex matter. You see, Dipper was never normal. His body made him feel revolting, and his long locks made him feel disgusted. He never likes doing cosmetics, or braiding his dark brown hair. He preferred to go exploring in though woods and playing board games, running around in baggy and boyish clothing, and doing things men usually do. He preferred to dress as a boy and even gave himself the name “ _Dipper_ ” due to his birthmark, and he thought it sounded more masculine, unlike his real name “ _Erica_ ”.

 

His parents didn't mind him being a boy, they felt so proud of their son when he came out to his family. His sister, however, didn't take it so lightly. Mabel always went to a school that was focused on religion (since they are Christian), and her environment influenced her in a bad way. She would harass him, saying things that made him feel bad. She once also took his clothes and threw them in the bin, replacing them with bright blue and sparkly dresses that he used to wear when he was a bit younger. Of course, he got his clothes back and gave the dresses away, but Mabel's dislike for him blossomed into spite. And his feelings for her morphed into a form of animosity as well. It is kind of hard to not detest someone that constantly harasses you. 

  

As Dipper continued down the path to the forest, he pulled something out of his midnight blue vest. It was a journal with a red leather cover and unusual bronze metal plaque in the shape of a six fingered hand on the front. According to the plaque, the book is the third of a series. Where did he obtain such a unique book? A mysterious hidden chamber located in the very woods he is headed towards. 

 

Once at the edge of the forest Dipper paused and listened. Even this far away from the Mystery Shack he could make out the distinct voices of Stan and Mabel. But there was something else, something he could only hear in the forest. The sound of leaves rustling and of birds twittering their joyous songs. Those simple noises never failed to calm the short male. Dipper continued his journey deeper into the dense greenery. He could already feel the tension leaving his body, almost like it was flying away with the breeze. At last, he could finally relax and not worry about Mabel breathing down his neck (figuratively and literally).  

 

The forest was as tranquil as usual. Dipper took a generic pencil out of his vest and began to survey the area for anything he thought was fantastic and beautiful. During his excursions, he loved to write down notes about the fantastical and majestic creatures of the Gravity Falls forest. It was a good way for him to take his mind off all his troubles. Plus, it added that level of adventure he always craved into his life. 

 

Before long he heard the clacking of hooves approaching him. Dipper darted into the nearby brush, cautiously peering out at the culprit producing such noises. The young creature had the upper body of a human and the lower body of a deer. Their human half had chocolate brown skin that blended in well with their deer half’s rich brown pelt. Stunning crimson hair draped down their back, tiny antlers poked out of their wild hair. Sadly, all the hair prevented Dipper from getting a good look at their face.   

 

He quickly skimmed through his journal until he found the page with the correct creature. The page was mostly blank aside from a sketch of the creature and its name. It was a cervitaur fawn. A rare mythical creature that only appears in front of those with a good heart. Dipper took the opportunity to fill in some of the missing information. Once the cervitaur fawn passed, he exited his bush. Leaves and twigs were scattered throughout his hair, poking out in odd directions. Dipper could hardly contain his excitement, a small grin stretched across his face. The forest had no shortage of manotaurs, but other forms of centaur like creatures are harder to come by. And one just walked passed him. One that only reveals itself to good hearted people. Maybe today was the day things finally start to turn around for him.        

 

He returned to his walk with a skip in his step and smile on his face. After a while he passed by two gnomes, picking up bits and pieces of their conversation.

 

“I bet three bags of pixie dust that I can throw this acorn further than you.” One gnome challenged.

 

“Make it four and you have yourself a deal.” The other replied.

 

Dipper made sure to sneak around them, keeping out of their line of sight. The gnomes may not want him to be their queen anymore but he still didn’t like them. During his first day in Gravity Falls, Mabel set him up to be the gnome queen. It was an interesting day, but definitely better than when the she-demon **and the unicorns** harassed him. If he ever saw glitter again it would still be too soon. He shuddered at the thought, then realized something seemed off. The forest was quiet. Too quite. No bird uttered a single sound. No insects chirped. No plant leaves rustled in the gentle breeze. Dipper kept walking but came to a sudden stop when he heard a noise. It was very subtle, like the snap of a twig or the sound of a single foot step.

 

His head darted in multiple directions, trying to identify where the noise came from. “What the hell was that?” He asked himself while looking around. After a full two minutes of searching he gave up on finding the source of the sound. Dipper looked at the sky. The orange, pink and red of sunset colored the area above. When had it gotten so late? He turned around and began his journey home, but his journey was cut short when he tripped. Then all faded to black.

 

"Nrgh.." he groaned as he awoke. He expected to be back in his room at the Mystery Shack. However, instead of finding a wooden roof over his head, he found a pair of neon green eyes looking at him. Dipper got so surprised, that he crawled backwards and warily, but loudly asked “WHO ARE YOU?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Whadya think? Comment down below! And I will see you guys next time! BuhBye!
> 
> Edit: Thank you so much Paradox for making this chapter so much better than it used to be!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey um, so I wanted to ask... Is anyone interested in being a co-creator for this book?

Mainly because I'm a lazy whore, but otherwise it's because I just am not a very good story writer. I can come up with good ideas, but then fail to write it with complexity and it just turns into a crackfic.

 

So does anyone want to help me write this book? :)

 

-Terre


	4. TYSM!

Thank you so much eternal_lightnighgboy29 and SpectralTigerParadox for becoming my co-writer and joining Team Gravity Zone!

 

And thank you all for all the kudos my friends! I will see you next chapter!

-Terre


	5. Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets the boy.

“Hey hey hey! Don't scream!” the creature, apparently a male from his features, told Dipper, hands in the air to show that he's not a threat. Dipper's eyes flicker around as he quickly studies the features of the boy in front of him. He had bright, neon green eyes and clean, snow white hair. 

He wore a black and white bodysuit and seemed to be hovering on top on a HIrock. He was emitting a pale white light, making Dipper question what type of being he was. “Sorry if I scared you!”

 

Dipper calmed down a bit, but kept his guard up. He couldn't trust a stranger just like that. “You haven't answered my question..” he glares at the boy.

 

“Oh.. I'm Danny! Danny Fenton, a 14 year old ghost. You?” The ghost.. **_Danny_ ** … said.

 

“Dipper Pines, a 12 year old human...” I answered

 

Danny stood up, leaves rustling as he did so. “Nice name.” The wind started picking up lightly and tiny droplets of rain started to fall. Dipper stood up as well, noticing it was starting to get darker by the minute.

 

Dipper looked at the young phantom “I'll be going now”

 

“Wait!” Exclaimed Danny, “I've been here so long since I have seen someone. It's getting quite lonely, can you give me some company tomorrow?” he looked at Dipper with pleading eyes.

 

Dipper sighed, “I'll think about it.” He said. Dipper waved him a silent goodbye, walking off to find the Mystery Shack

 

// **_Timeskip_ ** //

 

Once he arrived, he was greeted with his sister talking about a boy to some girls.

 

“-and he has this adorable smile and he makes me feel all happy and stuff.” Mabel said while bedazzling her nails in sprinkles. “He asked me out too! This is going into my scrapbook once I'm done!”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, cringing inwardly. His sister was so _childish_ that he felt like a 23 year old brother with a 5 year old sister. She would be quite annoying, too. One time, she brought two girls, Candy and Grenda, to the Shack for a sleepover and would just keep on **blabbering** and **blabbering** _on_ and _on_ about boys, makeup, boys, parties, summer, oh and did he mention boys?

 

He went upstairs to his room, a small room with a giant rug and a few other things. He wanted a big room, but that would mean he had to share with his sister, so he picked the smaller one.

 

He lay down in his soft, squishy bed, and took a book out to read from his bed stand. He read the book for  an hour while the rain his the rooftop, a calming noise to listen to at night.

  
  


He then suddenly stopped when his Grunkle came in. “You alright kiddo?” He said to Dipper.

 

“I'm fine”

 

“Whatever you say, kid. I just came to apologise for the way Mabel-”

 

“ _ Don't apologise to that tranny! _ ” An all-to familiar voice was heard.

 

Mabel…

 

“He deserved the punch, he touched Waddles with his disgusting hands and put him on the  _ floor _ ! That's where the freaks go! Not WADDLES!” she said irritably

 

Grunkle Stan stood to Dipper's defence “Mabel your brother isn't a freak!”

 

“Yes he is! He's a disgusting, horrendous freak who will go to Hell!” Mabel screeched

 

I stood up “ Can you all continue this out of my room? I don't want anything broken.”

 

And so, Stan and Mabel went downstairs to argue, but not before Mabel gave him a nasty glare.

    Dipper sighed, this was becoming the norm and he did  _ not _ like it. He put his book on the tabletop, changed into his pajamas - just a pair of shorts and a shirt, and switched off the light, going into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Work In Progress

The sky was colored with pink and orange when Dipper awoke. He simply laid in bed for a few moments trying to get an idea of who was awake. Not a single noise echoed throughout the Mystery Shack. That meant Mabel had yet to awaken so the Shack was void of her obnoxious voice. And, of course, that meant his Grunkle wasn’t awake either.

 

His mind briefly wandered to the mysterious ghost he met in the woods yesterday. Dipper had told Danny he would consider keeping him company today. Honestly, dealing with his sister’s condescending, venomous attitude every day was exhausting. So it wouldn’t hurt to humor the ghost, would it? Dipper would most likely be in the forest with Danny all day which lowered his chances of running into the she-demon. If he is fast enough he could grab a quick breakfast and leave a note for Stan before Mabel woke up.

 

With his decision made, Dipper hopped out of bed and grabbed his clothes for the day. A red T-shirt, midnight blue vest, and light grey shorts. People often questioned if he changed his clothes, and the answer is yes. He just really liked the outfit. Therefore, he had multiple articles of clothing of said outfit.  He speedily and stealthily made his way through the creaky halls, skillfully avoiding the noisy floorboards, to the bathroom.  

 

The entire sink was covered in all kinds of beauty products. Lipstick, blush, foundation, way too many brushes - if it was a beauty produce it was probably amongst the messy pile. As usual, the giant disaster was in his way. Mabel always got more vicious than usual when Dipper moved her makeup. Since he planned to be out all day he didn’t hesitate to push the mess aside so he could brush his teeth. Hopefully, Stan would take the bullet for him when she got angry about it.     

 

// **Timeskip** //

 

Dipper showered, ate breakfast, and left a note all in record time. Before anyone else woke up, he was halfway to the forest with a book bag containing snacks and other necessities he might need. As for the journal, it was safely tucked away in his vest. Something the journal said still nagged at Dipper’s brain. That being the ghost categories. While Danny was nice, he didn’t seem like a category one apparition. He said he had been alone in the forest for a long time so he couldn’t be a category one ghost. In fact, none of the ghastly categories matched the specter. They were too violent or strange, and just really didn’t fit the awkward teenage ghost.   

 

Once in the forest, Dipper followed the path he took yesterday hoping Danny would still be there. The forest was oddly quiet, aside from the singing of a variety of birds. During his journey, he rarely saw another living creature. Not even a gnome and those little menaces are everywhere. Literally, there are thousands of the little demons. It was almost impossible to not see at least twenty to fifty gnomes a day, and that’s just on the days he stays at home. Usually Dipper would see a lot more of the little creeps in the woods. However, part of him was happy they were gone. Even if why they left was a tad concerning.

 

It had to be because of Danny’s influence. When he met Danny yesterday, the forest felt like it was void of life. No birds sung, no insects chirped, and, strangely enough, no plants rustled in the breeze. Dipper could only pray that this time his experience with the ghost boy would be livelier. Due to the lack of supernatural creatures, Dipper had no need to stop and take notes; meaning he reached his destination rather quickly.

 

An eerie white glow filtered through the pine trees. So Danny was already there. Then again, did the ghost boy have anywhere else to go? Dipper pushed his way past the prickly brush, watching the specter hover above the ground. When Danny noticed him he excitedly shouted, “Hey, Dipper!” A smile crept on Dipper’s face and, for some reason, he found himself waving at the ghost. Danny looked unbelievably happy. Spending years alone would make anyone enjoy whatever company that could get.

 

“Hey, Danny. It’s kind of quiet here, isn’t it?” Dipper said, strolling up to the white haired ghost.

 

“Sorry, my presence tends to repel most living creatures here. For some reason, a lot of them are scared of ghosts.” Danny added, “They won’t even stick around long enough for me to say hi.” That was pretty sad. Being forced to spend the rest of eternity alone without anyone giving you the chance to start a conversation. Honestly, Dipper was a bit surprised Danny had not gone crazy out here in the woods… All by himself.

 

“Are there other ghosts you can hang out with?” Dipper knew the answer was likely ‘no’ but his curiosity got the better of him. Danny looked crestfallen at his question, his ghostly aura appeared to have dimmed as well. Perhaps it was a sore topic.

 

The ghost hesitantly replied in a quiet voice, “There were some back at my old home… But they weren’t very nice. And I haven’t met any ghosts here.” Dipper took a moment to process the information – Danny is not from Gravity Falls – before he stored the knowledge away for later. Of course, his one question spawned many more. Where did Danny come from? Why is he here?... _How did he die?_ Dipper internally grimaced at the final question. It was definitely one he shouldn’t ask.

 

Desperate to chase away the awkward moment and gloomy atmosphere, Dipper asked, “What exactly did are we going to be doing out here?” Danny perked up almost immediately. That friendly, dorky smile spread across his face as he looked at Dipper; His spectral glow brightened. “Have you ever visited the Celestial Caverns?” The ghost answered Dipper’s question with his own.

 

// **Timeskip** //

 

Dipper had been skeptical at first. He had no idea why he decided to follow Danny or why he thought it was a good idea. But the scene in front of him was truly a wonder. An extensive cavern stretched out before them. Sparkly crystals hung off the tall ceiling creating constellations in certain places. Just like Danny, the colorful crystals had a strange glow or aura. Some glowed a sheer white or a brilliant blue and others a fiery red; A few rare ones glowed a magnificent dandelion yellow. The floor was coated in a luminescent green moss along with glowing flowers of all colors, shapes, and sizes. Odd vine like trees shot out of the ground, twisting around stalagmites. How had the Author of the journals never run across this place?

 

Dipper stood perfectly still, absolutely speechless to the sight before him. Danny flouted by his side. “D-do you like it?” Danny asked, nervously. How was Dipper supposed to answer that question? His feelings for the cavern were too great to describe. It was beautiful, majestic even. In the end, he replied in a wonder filled tone, “It’s amazing!” Just think of all the new creatures he could discover here. All the notes he would write in the journal. He might even need to get a new journal for all of his future findings.


	8. Chapter 8

When Dipper turned toward Danny he noticed the ghost beaming. His happiness appeared to be contagious because Dipper smiled back at the teenage specter.

                                                 

“Great!” Danny exclaimed, excitedly, “This is one of my favorite places to visit.”

 

The ghost drifted deeper into the cave, beckoning Dipper to follow him. While Danny had been nothing but nice, Dipper still had some doubts about his intentions. Thus, why he chose to carefully walk behind the specter. He wasn’t always a paranoid person, or in his sister’s words “ _an overly suspicious spaz_ ”. In fact, before Dipper came to Gravity Falls the only thing he had to look over his shoulder for was Mabel. Now he has to watch out for gremlins, hell hounds, demons (aka Mabel’s long lost relatives- Honestly, the resemblance was uncanny. They both want to make his life a living hell and were a pain to deal with.), and all the other creatures that want to kill him. 

 

So, yeah. After all the bizarre events that have transpired around him, and the sheer number of extremely deadly monsters lurking in the woods he feels like his caution is justified. An awkward silence hung in the air as they trekked into the depths of the mystical cavern. Dipper had no idea why to say, let alone what to talk about. More information on the cavern would be helpful for future explorations. Plus, he could kill two birds with one stone. The awkward silence would be gone and he would learn more about the Celestial Caverns. “So… What do you know about this place?” Dipper inquired, inspecting a few crystal stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling.

 

Danny glanced back at him before saying, “There are 12 interconnected caverns, and each one has a certain portion of the night sky visible. Really interesting creatures live around here too. They usually don’t mind me hanging around as long as I don’t get too close to them.” Dipper quietly pulled out his journal and began writing down all the information Danny threw at him.  

 

// **Timeskip** //

 

After the ghost teen divulged all the information he knew about the cavern he decided to give Dipper the grand tour. As expected, the cave of wonders continued to fill Dipper with a sense of awe. A small lake sat in the middle of a forest of vine trees with the cavern’s unique grass like moss surrounding it. Its sparkly clear water reflected the shiny constellations on the ceiling and had a unique iridescent quality to it. Perhaps a special mineral was the cause of the water’s thin rainbow veil. Dipper made a mental note to bring some empty bottles next time he came here. Obtaining a sample of the caverns mysterious water would help him uncover all of its odd properties. As he continued to observe the lake, wispy light blue motes began to drift away from the surface.

 

Flouting high above the lake before colliding with the crystals above. The crystals hit by the motes turned crystal clear. No pun intended. Each mote had a different shape and size. Ranging from a perfect sphere to some form of dodecahedron; Some motes went from being as large as his hand to barely the size of a fingernail.

 

“Oh, I forgot about this!” Danny exclaimed. Judging by Danny’s reaction this event was not a normal occurrence in the abnormal cavern.

 

“Is this some sort of special phenomenon?” Dipper asked, eyeing an exceptionally odd shaped mote.

 

“Yeah! In all my time here, I have only seen this happen once.”

 

“Hmm, does this phenomenon have a name?”

 

“Personally, I like to call it ‘ _The Rising Stars_ ’ since this is the Celestial Caverns.”

 

All of a sudden, Danny ushered him closer to the edge of the lake and gently cupped Dipper’s hands as if he were about to hold water. He stayed where the ghost had left him, silently watching as Danny flew off and began attempting to capture a mote. Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what the ghost teen was trying to accomplish. When the ghost teen finally wrestled a mote out of the air he flew back to Dipper. “Hold this and stand perfectly still.” Danny instructed, carefully placing a blue mote in his hands. Dipper curiously stared at the wispy blue sphere flouting an inch above his cupped hands. What possible significance did this mote have? Why was he supposed to hold it and stand still? Before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Why?”

 

“Trust me.” Dipper nodded in response. Danny hadn’t done anything other than be nice and friendly to him, so that deserved some kind of trust in return.

 

Suddenly, the surface of the water started to ripple as the ground shook. As abruptly as the shaking started, it stopped. Before Dipper even had the chance to blink a gigantic dragon burst out of the shimmering water, releasing a melodic roar as it broke through the surface. The tune sounded similar to that of a harpsichord. Fairies, vampires, mermaids/mermen, gnomes, and manotaurs are all creatures Dipper has encountered, but never before has he had the pleasure of being face-to-face with a dragon. A real live dragon! A beast so elusive not even the author of the journals wrote a single page about them, let alone one sentence. Dipper tried to contain his excitement and succeeded. There was no way he would risk scaring the dragon away by getting overly excited. Danny instructed him to stay still and hold the glowing mote, and that is exactly what he was going to do.

 

Even if he _really_ wants to get a closer look at the majestic beast, Dipper would settle for observing the dragon from afar. His brown eyes roamed the dragon’s form, taking in even detail he could. The draconic beast’s scales had an unnatural blue, almost silver, hue. A pair of reptilian arms were positioned in front of the creature; Its sharp crystalline claws digging into the rocky earth. Two stag like horns, seemingly made of light green crystal, branched off the creature’s massive head.

 

Half of the creature’s body stayed submerged in the water. Despite the clarity of the lake, only the dragon’s upper body was visible due to the fact the other half of it appeared invisible underwater. Dipper found himself questioning how the beast remained imperceptible under the clear water. Did the dragon’s scales reflect light in a way that made it appear invisible underwater? Regardless, Dipper was definitely going to need to buy new journals later. The beast’s sharp moss green eyes instantly trained onto Dipper, boring into his very soul. He resisted the urge to shudder under the dragon’s intense gaze. Once the majestic creature finished judging him it leaned forward, so close that Dipper could reach out and touch its snout. The dragon took a big sniff of the odd mote cupped in his hands before blowing the air back in Dipper’s face. Dipper scrunched up his face in discomfort. Thankfully, the dragon’s breath carried the lovely scent of mint and not some ungodly stench.

 

“I think he likes you.” Danny chirped from the side lines.

 

In one swift motion, the dragon dove back under the water. Retreating back to its home until the need for it to return arises. Dipper shifted his gaze back to the mote. Oddly enough, the beautiful blue of the mote shifted to a minty green. The mote’s wispy form slowly morphed into some kind of animal, a fawn to be exact. Naturally, Dipper started to panic. He kept his eyes on the shifting form of the mote and sought answers from the only other person around.

 

“Uh, Danny, what’s happening?!”

 

“I don’t know!” Danny answered, apparently just as clueless and freaked out as he was. That certainly did not bode well for either of them. But fawns were not naturally threatening, so maybe the mote creature was nice. By the time they were done panicking, the minty green fawn landed on the ground. It turned towards them with wide, solid light blue eyes before bounding away. He and Danny watched as the odd creature disappeared into the forest of vines. So, Dipper did the next logical thing. He bolted after it with Danny flying after him.

 

 

// **Timeskip** //

 

 

Dipper was pleasantly surprised by how enjoyable his day with Danny turned out, even though they never caught up with the wispy green fawn. He initially had some worries about the ghost boy secretly being an evil spirit that wanted to condemn his soul to hell, but spending the day getting to know Danny proved his worries to be false. He and the ghost teen actually had a good bit in common. They both love video games, have at least some level of interest in the supernatural, and strive to learn all the can about their interests.

 

Dipper was definitely going to talk Danny into playing games at the arcade with him. Danny wouldn’t stand a chance against him in a round of Fight Fighters. He needed to look into that video game Danny mentioned, as well. What was it called? Doom? No, that’s not quite right… Doomed! That is the name of the video game the specter was rambling about. Maybe he could find a copy of the game online.

 

Of course, video games was only one topic they discussed. During their journey through the twisting and turning tunnels of the Celestial Caverns, Dipper discovered just how much Danny loved the vast void known as space. It seemed like Danny was a walking textbook chalked full of information on the subject. He had answer for every question Dipper asked. Needless to say, he was thoroughly impressed by Danny’s extensive knowledge of the cosmos. The ghost was interested in anything and everything space related, which explains why he enjoys the Celestial Caverns so much. The mysterious cave was practically the entire night sky in a vast, easily findable location.

 

At some point Dipper started babble on about monsters and mysteries. To his surprise, Danny didn’t even mock his love of the unknown and the supernatural. Perhaps because he is a ghost? Regardless, Dipper had not expected that. Most people found his obsession with monsters, mysteries, and supernatural things unsettling. Some people down right belittled him and called him a freak because of it. So that was a nice change of pace.

 

Dipper walked down the path that lead to the front door of the mystery Shack. No light shined through the old glass windows, signifying that the residents of the tourist trap were most likely asleep. He did not intentional stayed out until midnight, but was happy nonetheless. If Dipper had not decided to visit the lonely apparition he wouldn’t have encountered a dragon, or, most importantly, made a new friend. He fished the key out of his vest and opened the door as quietly as humanly possible. The Mystery Shack was pitch black inside aside from the soft glow of the TV emanating from the living room. Dipper crept into the room and was greeted with the sight of Grunkle Stan passed out on the recliner. An episode of Duck-tective played in the background.

 

The demon spawn he was unfortunately forced to call his sister was nowhere to be seen, or heard. Most likely out partying with the unicorns, overthrowing the fairy queen, or having a slumber party with Candy and Grenda. Either way, Dipper was grateful for the relative peace and quiet, but could not help feeling like it was the calm before the storm. 


End file.
